The Porrige of doom
by Were Shadic future predictor
Summary: Kook and Tink go too far and wined up in a jail cell they meet 2 forgotten defenders who are more crazy than the wacky ones with a master plan Kook and Tink have a choice of helping or thwarting
1. the start of it all

The porridge of doom

A/N Warning if any author loves porridge this will put you off this is what my little bro thinks of it.

It was a normal day at the Splatalot kingdom as always the 9 defenders were always doing the same things Skabb and Gildar were fighting as usual, Throne was in a complete strop and no defender knew why, Crocness was hanging out with Albert in the moat, Shaiden and Ballista went to the forest for target practice and Knightriss was arraigning meetings with the defenders.

Finally Kook and Tinkor, one a half Bird and human the other half robot half human, one from Australia and the other from Canada. The were often nicknamed the "Wacky ones" due to their comical behaviour e.g. prank calling, obnoxious laughing, jokes, Bobbie traps anything else that is comical or might be you name it, every defender knows it was one of them.

However... when it was a dark and stormy night the wind howling, violently,rain pelted the vulnerable ground below, thunder and lighting blasting Splatville with terror finally the fog and mist blocking out all of the screams... The wacky ones met some defenders and that day still haunts the other defenders becoming permanently scared.

The porridge of doom I'll tell you what happened...it all started 6 months ago...


	2. what is going on?

The Porridge Of Doom

Rate and review

(6 months ago)

"Defenders there will be storm heading this way at some point." The knight's voice boomed,"And a meeting will take place in 5min bring a note pad and pen!"

Kook groaned "But we have meetings everyday and they last 1000 years."

Tink making sounds, agreed.

"Well tough you two are going like it or not!" Thorne snapped servilely.

"Simmer down spiky boy!" Tink growled.

"I WILL NOT SIMMER DOWN YOU LITTLE MAN!" Thorne ranted, "YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

Scaring the inventor,Thorne lunged froward and attempted to make Tinkor malfunction.

Thorne's little sister took action she kicked her bother's back. "OW!" Thorne yelped.

"Stay away from him you are a big bully leave him alone or you'll witness the wrath of Shaiden I'm I clear?" The Ninja asked fuming.

Tink blushed slightly so he used his robot arm to cover the lower section of his face.

"OK OK I won't hurt him it's just that bird brain and pipsqueak here are annoying." The alchemist protested.

"Hey!" Kookaburra and Tinkor said offended.

"Right c'mon Kook let's find our note pads and pens." Gildar said, not wanting things to get worse.

"But...But Gildar." Kook whined.

"No buts Kookaburra your Mom and Dad said I need to make sure you are safe and happy." Gildar lectured his "Little brother".

Skabb looked at Tinkor "..." Tink didn't want to say a word but he tried to creep away from his big bro but Skabb grabbed his human hand.

"Let's find our things too Tinkor we only have 2min." The barbarian said.

(2min later time 6:30PM)

A/N Yesterday in PE my 2nd lesson I kina acted like brave heart I was screaming,grunting and swinging my hockey stick over my head so I came up with an idea. At least I got a B-

Before the meeting Kook and Tinkor came up with a plan to liven things up but were unaware of the consequences.

At the perp room the knight did a roll-call

"Ballista?"

"Here!"

"Gildar?"

Present and hansom!"

"Skabb?"

"HERE!"

"Crocness?"

"Here."

"Thorne?"

"Here!"

"Shaiden?"

"Here!"

"Kookaburra?"

There was no response.

"Kook?"

Still no response.

"Tinkor?"

It was the same thing when Knightriss said Kookaburra's name.

"Skabb, Gildar I thought you told them to be ready!" Knightriss said confused.

"We did hmmm Skabb will check." The barbarian said walking towards the giant wooden door.

When he opened the door cautiously, unexpectedly The Aussie Bird and Canadian inventor suddenly barged in the room. Swinging slime sticks over their heads, Shouting and grunting as well in the process, the wacky duo shattered windows, broke the round table into quarters same with the chairs.

Before they could do more damage Knightriss seized them by their ear.

"Lemme go!" Kookaburra yelled.

"OUCH! What give?" Tink asked.

"Gildar take Kookaburra with you and punish him as you see fit. Same goes with you Skabb." Knightriss said, pushing the wacky ones to their "Older brother"

"We are going to have a good long talk Kookaburra." Gildar said sternly to Kook. The Aussie bird knew what the Viking was thinking the poor bird was so frighted he started to cry quietly.

"Skabb is extremely cross with you Terry Tinkor Jr." Skabb said frustrated.

Tinkor covered his mouth to prevent himself from making a sound he was even more terrified when Skabb used his full name.

(3min later in Skabb's room)

Skabb was raging at Tinkor. The inventor was sat on Skabb's bed whist Skabb was stood up

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Skabb scolded, "YOU DO IT AGAIN YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT ME HELPING YOU BECOME STRONG! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT IMMATURE YOU ARE 24 NOT 4 IF I WAS YOUR DAD I WOULD HAVE THROTTLED YOU! YOUR OUT OF CONTROL ALSO YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SERIOUSLY HURT!"

The barbarian didn't notice his best friend was scared.

"But Skabb I..." Tinkor said.

"DON'T YOU TALK BACK TO ME YOUNG MAN!" Skabb roared.

"Sorry Sir" The inventor said feeling microscopic, unwanted and puny.

"YOU NEED AN ATTITUDE AJUSTMENT!" The Barbarian bellowed.

Tinkor turned away from his best friend scrunched his eyes tightly and cried "You no love no more you hate me." The inventor bawled.

When Skabb saw his best mate shed a tear his angry face faded. '_oh no I-I-I was too harsh Skabb has hurt buddy I can't go back in time oh Skabb is a monster I wanted to hurt him'_ Skabb though also he was full of remorse.

No matter how old Tinkor is he would always resemble a little boy, a small vulnerable boy it was the same with Kook as well.

"Tink?" Skabb sniffled.

"Huh? You no love me Skabb." The tiny inventor sobbed.

"I love you Tink, Skabb is sorry I overreacted and didn't know you were upset." Skabb said, giving Tink the most loving warm cuddle.

The Barbarian stared into Tink's sparkling watery emerald green eyes.

"Tinky is sorry you gonna not hurt me?" Tinkor asked fearfully.

"No I can't any ways you mean so much to me it would shatter my heart if I did I would never forgive my self." The barbarian cried.

"I'm sorry I said you hate me I know you would never hurt me." Tink sniffled, hugging Skabb tighter.

(In Gildar's bedroom)

Kook was trapped into a corner of the room Gildar grabbed one of hid wings and pulled at it.

"THAT WAS TOTALLY UNACCEPTABLE YOUNG BIRD DO YOU EVER THINK ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES THAT WAS A DUMB THING TO DO!" The Viking scolded,"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED SOME DEFENDER LET ALONE INJURE THEM!"

"Gildar I..." Kook said but was cut off.

"NO IF'S OR BUTS YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF MY TIME I'M NOT YOUR BIG BORTHER ANY MORE YOUR ARE NOTHING BUT RECKLESS!"

"Yes Sir sorry Sir" Kook whimpered.

"YOU NEED TO BE PUNISHED FOR YOUR ACTIONS FOR BBEEING A FOOL!"

"Gillllllllllllllldaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Kook shrieked.

Gildar saw the fear in the bird's sapphire blue eyes so he lets go of Kook's wings.

"I'm sorry buddy I guess I couldn't control my anger will you forgive me?" The golden Viking asked worried.

"Yes(Sob) I-I-I for-orgive ya-a." Kook sobbed.

"I promise I won't hurt you no matter what you do." Gildar sniffled

(30min later)

The storm Knightriss was talking about had came it was due to last for 4weeks and 6days.

The leader of the defenders took the wacky duo outside and they followed her to a jail cell it was cold dark and damp no defender dare go in.

"You will be staying in here until I think you won't act like babies any more." Knightriss said, shoving the wacky ones in the cell forcefully.

Kook listened to the knight's foot steps fade then got louder. "I forgot your food will be porridge from now on." She said pushing a bowlful of porridge towards Tink then locked the cell and this time the leader left.

"Well, well,well looks like we've got company." A Voice said.

"Yes it seems like we have Kookaburra and Terry Tinkor Jr." a another voice said.

"Show your self now!" The bird shouted, trying to be brave.

Suddenly the 2 shadowy figures stepped froward into the dark light there stood a Bird and a Cborg.

"How... .blugu ugh.?" Tink asked lost fro words or sounds.

"How do you know our names?" Kook cowered.

The 2 strange defenders over powered the immature duo it caused Tink and Kook to press their faces on the slimy stony wall.

The mysterious cyborg was swinging on the bars on the top of the jail cell the mysterious bird was flying above the wacky duo.

"We meet at last." The more crazier duo said.

The Aussie Bird and Canadian Cyborg gulped at the same time.

A/N sorry if it makes no sence


	3. the forgotten defenders

The Porridge Of Doom

Rate and review

The unknown Cyborg let go of the bars, landing next to Tinkor. The inventor stood up and examined the other Cyborg looked like Tink but he was different: his right eye was robotic it changed colour depending on his mood, no hat just goggles, black shaggy hair with a small quiff fringe, his mechanical arm was on his left instead of a metal hand it was a claw ,the chest pate was bronze and there was an image of a roaring blaze, the boots had a series of red lighting bolts at the front and spoke with a hint of robot.

"Who you?" Tinkor asked, backing away.

"I'm Power House I am the ultimate!" He said.

"Why you name Power House ?" Tink asked.

"I am super strong and I moved 1000 houses all at once." Power grunted

Kookaburra looked at the other bird he may have looked like the Aussie bird but he too looked different he had : spiky jet black hair red gloves that were the same length (Wrist) without the rings, a serious facial expression, when he snapped his fingers the flame was larger instead of the gold armour it was silver, black feathers with a hint of red, ripped black trousers and looked more fearless.

"W-W-Who are you?" Kook asked clearly in absolute terror.

"I'm Strongarm Nails." The dark bird said.

"Why are you called that it's a odd name." Kook giggled.

"Well, at least I least I don't call myself Kookaburra, Where do you get a name like that?" Nails asked bitterly.

"..." Kook was silenced.

"How do you know our names and how long have you been in here?" The inventor asked.

"Well ya see" Power House said, jumping up to swing on the bars, "Knightriss had us as defenders once but we kept doing daft things Skabb said he would never help me become big and strong."

"Skabb he is my big bro I wanna be like him." Tinkor said, then twitched followed by some burping snorting and grunting.

"(Sigh) It's a shame he has forgotten me." Power said glumly.

"And Gildar was gonna help me be almighty!" Strongarm huffed.

"Gildar he is the best guy ever." Kook said, flapping his wings.

"He has forgotten me (sigh)" Strong arm moaned.

"But why are you in here?" The nice bird asked.

"Well I was the inventor and House was on look out we kept rebelling so Knightriss punished us and as forgotten us both and we got fed nothing but porridge day in, day out. Are you gonna eat your porridge?" The wicked bird asked.

"You can have it we no like porridge." The original cyborg said, "And you were inventing but..."

"Tinkor invents, I do the look outs." Kook thought.

"Well you'd be surprised." Power scoffed.

"Also why has Knightriss forgotten you?" Tink asked.

As Power House was swinging from bar to bar he grunted "Thanks to my robot claw I dug a tunnel out I had suspicion that Knightriss was coming to feed us, but we had gone she thought we was dead I could see what was going on back at the castle 'cause I have a power orb that let's me see what's going on back at the castle."

"And how do you look clean and well fed?" Kookaburra asked.

"We sneak out and steel from food stalls at the spatville square and we go into the castle when everyone is asleep so we can have a bath." Nails said.

Power House used his robot arm to grab Tinkor. "Hey lemme go!" Tink fumed.

"Try and swing on these bars it's fun and improves agility." The Villainous cyboge chortled.

Tinkor got hold of the bars and swung slowly.

"Why are you still in here if Knightriss has forgotten you?" Kookaburra asked.

"Gosh you both really are asking a ton of questions we want revenge we are craving it." House snapped.

Kook ans Strongarm flew to the top where Power and Tink where.

"One day you both we be forgotten like us..." The dark duo said.

Tinkor jumped into Kook's arms, they shivered in pure fear


	4. It's time that we attack

A/N song it is a sorta parody of the song bats from mlp. I am a brony =s I do not own MLP oh R&R

"Knightriss it the bad guy and you don't know ya place." Strognarm said

"Huh?" Tink and Kook said dumbstruck.

"Maybe a song will prove our point and with some help from the singing stones."

the stones came to life and hoped of their pedestal

Power House # That Knightriss will give you a fright bossing you both day and knight she rests for a minute maybe three and a punishment will soon to be.#

Strongarm# She don't care about nada, not zilch, no nothin' exept bringin' about a castle's destruction

Tinkor and kookaburra # Now wait just a minute there's another side to this and if we did not defend our leader, we would be remiss we both know that this has to be true she cares for us like are parents do.#

Strongarm # Oh, give us a brake you're being too kind Knightriss has a one-track mind this cell is our rubbish restaurant but dose she think what the others may want?#

Power House# No! She don't! And that is just a fact Knightriss, simply don't know how to really act.#

Kook# That's where I have to disagree she treats us like a family Spreading royal and honasty both far and wide#

Stongarm# If ya see Knightriss you'd better run and hide! She is big and crude and mean as sin will ya look at the state our lives our in.#

Tinkor# Knightriss helps us so we are sronger and faster.#

Power House# She has turned our life to a total disaster.#

Stone singer 1# Well, I for one don't have a doubt that Knight must be stamped right out.#

Stone singers 2, 3 and 4#We second,third,and,fourth that, she has got to go Knightriss she has to hit the road.#

Strongarm and Power House# It comes down to just one simple fact she's crossed the line, it's time to fight her back.#

All minus Kook and Tink# Stop the Knight! Stop the Knight! Make her go and not come back! (x3)

Power House# Yes' it comes down to just one siple fact she has crossed the line, it's time that we attack.#

The stone people got back to their original place and turned back into statues.

"Now do ya get it?" Power asked.

"Yesh." Tink said.

Armstong picked up the stone cold porridge and walked over to a cauldron.

Fascinated, The Bird and Cyborg followed the crude duo."What else in pot?" The inventor asked.

A/N WARNING what will be mentioned may put you off if you are brave try to read it

"Curdled milk with sheep sick, dandruff, Mayo, slime, expired jelly, oatmeal,slug slime and snot." Strongarm Nails huffed.

"Tinky feels sicky!" The little inventor whined as his face turned from a slight pale to a dark green.

"Quick take him outside!" Power shouted.

"How?" Kook sweated.

Power quickly escorted Tink outside via teleportation.

"(Blug) Ugh I feel off." Tink sobbed.

Power House took Tinkor back inside the cell and laid Tink on a makeshift bed unfortunately, Strongarm and Power House had no idea how to look after Tink when he is sick on the bight side Kookaburra knew how.

"Um...Kook do you how to take care of your cyborg mate when he is sick?" Nails asked.

"Yes." The comical bird huffed in a boastful manner.

Kookaburra sang a small lullaby to Tink until he fell asleep.

"ZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz!" Tink was quite a loud snorer.

"If he starts to stir awake ruffle his hair." Kook explained.

"I can only see a tuft of hair at the back of his hat!" Stongarm growled.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Don't wake him up bird boy!" Power hissed quietly.

"Sorry Robot boy.!" Strongarm hissed.

(30min later)

"I no wanna go Skabb no please!" Tink tossed and turned in his slumber.

Kook tried to calm his prank mate down but Tinkor bolted awake and cried.

40 seconds later the inventor calmed down The dark duo set up a table round the bed.

The robotic eyed cyborg put his robotic arm round Tink's neck then asked. "I'm guessing you are like me when I was with Skabb huh Tinky?"

The inventor didn't say a word but tears fell from his eyes.

"C'mon lets eat you must be hungry." Kook said looking at Tink.


	5. power out and things afoot

(2 hours 10min later)

(BOOM CRAKLE)

The thunder storm was getting worse The quartet of prisoned defenders couldn't sleep, Tink and Kook was crying due to the loud sound.

"(Sob) Tinky is freighted (Sniff)!" The inventor bawled.

"Me too! (Sniff)" Kookaburra wailed.

Power's robot eye turned to a light blue he was feeling sorry for the wacky ones.

"Strongarm I know Knightriss said grown men and women don't cry." Power sniffled.

"Yea? What 'bout it?" Strongarm Nails asked.

"Well...we all get upset at grief stricken moments...Kook and Tink are little boys deep down, it's not their fault Knightriss thinks defender whom weep out in misery are wimps...It's not fair on them...S-S-Surely the others cry...you know what I mean." Power House sobbed.

Nails just nodded then sighed; "Yea..yea I do."

The Thunder,lighting, mist,rain and fog got more frightening by every minute.

(10 min later)

The quartet fell fast asleep.

(day 2 of the terrorizing weather and in side the castle)

"The weather will be getting more dreadful and will last longer, the rain will not be heavy to day if you are going out go to the underground market...back to the studio." The weather woman said.

"And this just in 4 people are launching an attack on Splatville we don't know who they are look at our web site for updates and warnings if they are in your zone and capturer them bring them to the Splatville Square guards ASAP Thank you and have a lovely day." The news reporter said.

Skabb turned the TV off.

"Maybe we should tell Tink and Kook about it." Ballista suggested.

"NO!" Knightriss bellowed.

"B-But why?" the huntress asked.

"They will goof up now if you'll excuses me I am gonna give the goof ups their daily porridge but with Brussels sprout juice in the porridge." The knight said.

"TINKOR AND KOOK WOULD NEVER EAT IT!" Skabb shouted.

Knightriss just walked in to the kitchen then went outside to the cell in the stormy weather and opened the rusty hinged door.

In the cell Kook heard the door open so Power and Strongarm hid at the far back it felt like Viking hell.

Knightriss opened the cell door gave the wacky duo the porridge then left without a word.

"Huh green?" Kookaburra thought aloud.

"Strongarm, Power the porridge green!" The inventor shouted.

Power's robot eye scanned the green stuff "Ugh Brussels sprouts ugh no good!" Power's eye turned a dark green to indicate feeling queasy.

"Let's put it in the cauldron then a week later we must put in the yeast." Strongarm said.

"Me and Tink could get it for you we can get some at the market." Kook said, hovering off the ground.

"But the type of yeast we want ain't the same it's magic only wizards, witches and the highly intelligent/funny can have it we are nether of those things our past was hell we can't do magic we ain't hilarious nor clever." Power House said with jealousy making his eye go green with envy.

Suddenly a clap of lighting make the power go out.

"EEP!" The bird and Tink shrieked.

"Dark very dark!" Tink panicked.

Luckily, House and Nails had torches and candles with them.

(In side the caste)

"Ugh nice the power is dead(!)" Croc sighed.

"Shaiden get some candles please." Thorne said politely.


	6. fight for the survival

Shaiden nodded then dashed up to the closet she entered her bedroom, after she got plenty of candles.

When the lighting struck the ninja found a pic on her small bedside cabinet on the pic was her (In the middle) with Kookaburra (Left) and Tinkor (Right) from their graduation she remembered it well Kook was hovering with joy and Tink was punching the air.

"(Sigh) I miss you both." Shaiden thought aloud.

(In the cell)

"We need to go to the market tomorrow we are running out of food and drinking supplies." Strongarm said.

Power was shining his flash light on the floor but whenever Tink saw the light he tried to attack it.

"He he." Power laughed at Tink child like behaviour.

"Power don't tease him he is 4 at heart." Kookaburra said sternly.

After 9min the quartet of prisoners were bored to the bone and needed food, it was like a challenge of survival they couldn't go because they were too low on energy.

(6 hours later)

It was now 15:00 or 3:00PM Kookaburra looked for scraps in the cell and left but he was caught red handed, the search light was gonna put the bird in his place.

Knightriss ended up going out side where the steel clouded sky was about to launch it's next counter attack. When the knight spotted Kook she marched up to him grabbed his ear put Kook back in the cell and locked the poor defenceless bird in chains.

Tink was frozen to the spot The forgotten duo his behind 2 random statues, worrying about being detected.

"Just for that you will now be getting bread and water." Knightriss said, giving Tink a very tiny peace of bread and cup of moat water.

As soon as the leader left Power's eye turned to a blood red colour he was fuming.

"WHY THAT...KNIGHT WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS THAT'S IT WE WIIL GET OUR REAVENGE AND NO DEFENDER WILL STOP US!" Power House roared in pure frustration.

The little inventor started to whimper like an abandoned puppy.

"Power calm down your upsetting Terry Jr." Nails said, hugging Tink with his wings.

"(Hic) C-C-Can Tinky a-a-ask (Hic) qu-question?" Tinkor asked hiccuping.

"How (Hic) come other have not said word about you (Hic)?" The Canadian inventor asked.

"I've been wondering that too." Kookaburra said, trying to get out of the shackles and chains.

"We dunno how the others have forgotten us...That is still a mysterious to us unless...(Gasp) the hex spell..." Strongarm shuddered.

"What spell?" The wacky ones asked quizzically.

"There is a book in the library but we'll have to wait till the night the only problem is we need the invisibility cloak but another issue it's in Shaiden's room.

"So we risk our jobs and lives and get the cloak or we go to the library at night fingers crossed and touch wood we will get the book without being spotted?" Tinkor said but in question form.

"Me and Tink will do it." Kookaburra said dancing.

"Kook how did you get out?" Power asked.

"It's a secrete." Kookaburra whispered.

Suddenly Tinkor was sobbing. "Tinky misses Skabb."

"So do I Tink so do I..." Power House whispered.

A/N I got the invisibility cloak from harry potter I don't owe it


	7. getting into the castle

(6 hours later)

The wacky duo were gonna get the cloak of invisibility so they could get the book of spells the only problem is...

"THE BOOK IS AT THE FAR BACK DOWN A SECRETE PASSAGE?!" Kookaburra squawked.

"Um...yes 'cause it is an illegal book to have dark wizards/witches can have it tells them how to cast, reverse, defend and other stuff spells." Power yawned.

"Wow you seem to have really good knowledge of spells and spell books." Kookaburra gasped in awe.

"Thank you." Power said.

"Right less loitering and lollygagging and more finding." Strongarm Nails huffed.

"No." Tink pouted.

"What's wrong Tink?" House asked worried.

"Tinky no like loud noise or water."

"Terry Jr you must do this for your sake as well as ours...please Tinkor do it for us do it for your self do it for kookaburra." Nails cheer leaded.

"(Sigh) OK Tink will do it." The inventor knew he couldn't win this time.

(5min later)

Tinkor made all of the search lights explode when he found the power source (Which was one of the Time Emeralds) Tink grabbed it, then suddenly (BOOM!) the seach lights were dead.

"Cool one of the Emeralds jugging by the colour this has to be Skabb's." Kook said, looking at the green gem.

"Right we teleport in castle and hope we don't wined up in location were the defenders are or we could walk into castle get past intruder alarm." Tink sighed.

"Hmmmm walk into the castle?" Kook said but in question form.

"Was that question or answer?" Tink asked.

"Answer." The bird replied.

(13 min later)

"Right we need to whisper no shouting." The inventor whispered.

"Gotcha mate." The Bird whisper back.

(20min later)

The duo found the other 6 powerful gems without them the security alarm wouldn't work. So this made the mission easer but the 7 defendant defenders were still up.

Suddenly Kook heard footsteps then peeped round a corner to see who was coming.

"Thorne!" Kook mouthed.

Tink quickly acted fast, he found a hole in the wall the he and kook could just about squeeze into.

"Who goes there?" The grouchy alchemist asked in a sharp manner.

Kook and Tink kept their hands over mouths to prevent then from giggling, coughing,wheezing etc.

Suddenly Tinkor's nose began to twitch "A-A-A-A-ACHOOO!"

Thorne thought something was not right "Hmmmm I wonder..." Thorne thought.

"Tink quick!" Kook whispered loudly.

Tink quickly used time control, The Bird and inventor ended up in the bathroom

Tink's face went red. "Oh..." Tink said feeling embarrassed.

Suddenly the bathroom door swung open and there stood Knightriss she had a terrifying look on her face.

"(Gulp) we are sooooooooooooo dead..." Kookaburra said feeling highly scared.


	8. good bye?

"TO RIGHT YOU ARE!" The leader scolded.

"(Gulp) You g-g-g-gonna execute us?" Tinkor asked, trembling in fear.

"Yes, you both have left me no other option." Knightriss bellowed.

"B-B-But..." Kook stuttered.

Knightriss seized the defenceless duo by the ear once more.

"Tinky is too young to die." The inventor sobbed.

"You are such a wimp you boy." Knightriss huffed.

"Please don't kill us you have no rights!" Kookaburra said putting on a brave face.

The leader ignored the complain.

(5min later)

The knight took the wacky ones to the top of the tower and placed Kook on the chopping block.

"KOOK!" Tink wailed in misery.

"Shut up you!" Knightriss roared.

Kook kept on wriggling, squirming,fighting to stall his last night on Earth.

_'Tinky wishes the other defenders are here right now but...no defender can be heard from here.' _The inventor thought.

When the lighting hit the ground an axe's shadow cast on the wall.

The axe had a razor sharp blade covered in blood it was last used when the castle was ruled by goblins.

Kook started to hyperventilate as did Tink.

"Tinkor bring me the axe!" Knightriss yelled.

The poor inventor was in a total weeping mess "NO! TINKY WON'T!"

"FINE I'LL GET IT MYSEFL!" Knightriss was was past boiling point with Kook and Tink's antics.

"Right Kook any last words?" The leader asked.

Tinkor looked up at the pitch black sky ,held his robotic hand up and a bolt of lighting hit his arm making it become charged.

"GOOD BYE TINK!" Kook shouted .

Knightriss raised the axe.

Tink's mouth was agape as quickly as he could, he fired the lighting.

Knightriss forcefully swung the axe down.

Suddenly..."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Every thing went black.


	9. spells,murder,and close shaves

A/N Last chapter full of suspense sorry if you felt uncomfortable with the lobbing off heads

Kookaburra's eyes went wide open, he kept screaming he stopped when he heard Tink bawling nosily. Kook scooted of the block with little effort then the bird used the jagged stone walls to cut the ropes off after that Kook walked up to Tink and wrapped on of his medium sized wings round his Canadian buddy.

"K-K-Kook Tinky no me-ea-an to..." Tinkor sobbed in misery.

"Ya didn't mean to what mate?" Kookaburra asked quizzically.

"I killed Knightriss!" The inventor wailed, I'm a killer Kook I-I didn't mean it honest don't hate me."

Kookaburra was feeling shocked with horror and surprise, the horror that Knight was dead and surprised when Tink didn't speak in the 3rd person also not missing out words in his sentences.

"Um Tink if we tell some defender about this you may get death sentence...But killing is wrong Tink." The bird sighed, making Tink more worked up.

"B-B-But I-I-I DON'T WANNA DIE KOOK I'M TOO YOUNG I'M ONLY 25 I WANNA BE ALIVE KOOK NOT KILLED, AND WHAT ABOUT THE LOCALS IN THE SQUARE! IF I GET EXICUTED IT WILL BE ON A NEWS PAPER AND THE PEOLE IN THE SQUARE WILL HAVE YOU AND THE OTHER DEFENDERS ARRESTED THEN KNOCK DOWN THE CASTLE!" Tinkor sobbed in both rage and terror.

Kookaburra was speechless "...Tink calm down take deep breaths mate sorry I made yer angry..." Kook sniffled, wrapping his other wing round Tink.

The inventor cuddled the bird and sobbed deeply on his shoulder.

5min later Tink's crying reduced to sniffles.

"Feeling better yet buddy?" The Aussie bird asked worried.

"Yes I feel better." Tink sniffed.

"Right let's go back into the castle and get those cloaks of...um..." Kook had forgoter what the name of the cloaks were.

"Invisibility?" Tink said but in question form.

"Er yea that..." The bird said sheepishly.

(20min later)

the wacky duo snook into the ninja's bedroom and took the invisibility cloaks and put them on.

The time was now 11:09PM and the other defenders were down stairs.

"Right no talking or sounds." Tink whispered.

The bird nodded.

They were almost near the door that led to the labs and library but suddenly... "Hmmm where is Knightriss she should be here...hmmm something don't add up!" Skabb thought.

"I'll go find her." Shaiden offered.

"OK little girl but don't go and whine to us if your little legs get tiered." Skabb laughed.

Shaiden was offended by what the barbarian said so she walked up to him then punched the barbarian in the gut.

"OUCH!" Skabb yelled in pain.

20secons later the ninja can back and yelled: "KNIGHTRISS ID DEAD!"

"What but how?" Thorne asked.

"Lighting..." Shaiden replied.

"But how the lighting is not in range enough to hit the castle...unless..." Crocness thought.

"Unless what?" Gildar asked

"Some cyborg must have done it." Croc thought aloud.

The invisible duo were frozen to the spot, they didn't want to open the door.

"But Tinkor can't have done it he is locked away and he would never do something like that." Skabb huffed.

"Skabb dose have a point." Thorne said.

"Maybe it could have been one of Tink's relatives." Ballista said, whist texting.

"It can't be Tink's relatives only visit once a month and they have already visited and no cyborg in his family would do it." Gildar pointed out.

"Or maybe a other race of cyborg one that is more powerful." Thorne yawned.

"It's now 11:55PM we should sleep and I'll be the new leader." Gildar huffed in pride.

"NO! I think Skabb should!" Skabb roared.

"Ugh...We think Thorne should lead." the female defenders said at the same time.

2min later the defenders had a minute silence then mourn of the loss of their leader finally went to bed.

Kookaburra and Tinkor got the book from the far end and in a secrete passage way.

The book was dusty brown and it looked like it was 10000years old on the front cover it had 4 pictures one had Tink's chest plate design, the 2nd one had a series of lighting bolts (witch looked the same as Power's boots) the bottom of the cover it had one small and large flame.

(5min later)

The wacky ones were back at the cell and fell asleep as soon as they took of the invisibility clothing.

(the next day time 11:55 AM in the cell)

"WAKE UP!" Power shouted.

Kook, Tink and Strong arm all woke up groggily.

"I see you have found the book now let's see...Ah here it is page 146 chapter 20 spells for the mind body and soul." House said.

"It says here there is a spell called forget meo nowo also this spell was banned after an accident that happened in 1002 a creature made from time control energy that a local had she used it in the most negative ways ever quote: "If anyone dares cast this spell then thy shalt meet a dreadful fate before you can stop it it's already too late the one who can make you meet thy doom if your insult at fault tis the cyborg whom decides the punishment result...It was mostly death by lighting it made everyone think gosh that's frighting the negative ways I cannot tell be warned beware of this forbidden spell." Power House closed the book.

Kook looked at Tink in remorse.

"I killed Knightriss before she could kill Kook..." Tink sobbed.

"Hmm one way was to forget the death of a loved one that's one reason why it was banned." Strong arm Nails sighed sadly.

(Back at the castle)

A funereal was being held Skabb decided to say afew words "Oh we all respected our dear Knightriss she was noble, brave and kind to us all oh good lord my she rest in peace and be in heaven we will miss here so much (Sniffs) a-a-and deep down she will remain in our hearts for eternity a-a-and..." Skabb started to cry, "SKABB IS SUPER SAD!"

Knightriss and Skabb's parents tried to comfort him.

(In the cell)

The quartet were having a minute silence.

After the minute was up Tink was sobbing once more.

"SKABB WILL KILL ME IF HE FINDS OUT HE'LL HURT ME I'M SCARED!" The inventor sobbed.

Power cried abit too "Tink listen to me Cousin I know we ain't related but you have nearly gone though the same thing I have listen I know you and Kook have had a hard life...But you have me and Nails." Power sighed sadly.

"Sorry for going off topic Power and I found some food whist you when to get the book we got drenched and nearly fried. We'll have to use the food wisely." Nails said.


	10. everything is confusing

Suddenly the door to the cell creaked open slowly, Power and Strongarm hid.

"Well if it ain't little man and bird brain." The alchemist smirked.

"(Gulp) Th-Th-Thorny? W-W-What are yo-you do-oing?" Tink asked, trying not to come clean.

"I'm in charge now puny man so you and loud mouth will be staying here in this cell _FOREVER!_" Thorne laughed cruelly, as lighting flashed making Thorne look more terrifying.

"But we no wanna stay in here." The inventor bawled.

"Too bad and from now on you are gonna get Sprouts everyday and thorns in your side HAHA HAHA! The alchemist chortled manically then left.

When House and Nails came out of hiding, Tink looked like he was shook up.

"I don't wanna fess up ,I don't wanna be killed, I don't wanna be beaten and I don't wanna be found out." Tink's voice sounded like it was dying out turning into nothing but dust.

"Kook, Strongarm, I think Tink hit Knightriss with that bolt was 'cause when other cyborgs see some defender hurt or is about to have something terribly done to a friend...They have a natural reaction to kill/injure all those whom dare to hurt and stand in the way..." Power shivered, as his robot eye turned deep blue he was feeling really sympathetic towards Tink...

"We have to do the something." Nails snorted in grief.

"No Strongarm Nails if Tink get found out we die the kingdom falls the defenders

die." Power House stated.

"H-H-How did you know I was gonna mention about Tink havin' to tell?" Nails asked bamboozled.

"Well I have Shaiden to thank ya see we cyborgs have the ability to scan and copy other defenders powers and ability's thus making stronger to beat furthermore it is comical to see the persons face when they have their attack against them." Power huffed.

"Tink please don't tell me you do that..." Kook sighed, knowing Tink would say yes.

However Tink said, "No."

"Well that's good I coped most of Thorne's power ups he kept annoying me so..." Power said, shrugging his shoulders.

Tinkor looked at the cauldron that contained the porridge the flash of lighting made it look very dreaded to all those whom look at it. "When are you gonna use that?" The inventor asked, taking a peep at the liquid.

"She'll be arise soon once we get the yeast well the magic yeast." Nails said.

The wacky duo stared at the stormy skies above them...Suddenly Tink raised his golden robotic arm as high as he could slowly.

"TINKOR NO!" Kookaburra shouted, getting the abandoned duo's attention.

"Tink what the..." Nails shouted.

Tink muttered some works then a bolt of lighting glinted suddenly (BOOM CRASH) the lighting attacked the ground, creating an explosion so big it could strike the fear into any defender's heart.

"Terry Tinkor Jr you...can...ughgh...oh Tinkor you...have the power to control lighting and anything...electric related...and on that page on the band spell was you..." Power gulped knowing this was not good at all.

"Tink how old are you?" The Aussie Brid asked.

"I am 10000years old same age as that book on the book front cover there are pics they represent the heroes whom will put a stop to the fall of Splatville." The inventor said, "Only me and Kook are the only two heroes known."

"Don't you mean Kook and I." Nails corrected.

Tink just shrugged then said, "Whatever." in monotone

"Tink ya don't look 10000years old..." The dark bird thought aloud.

"Cyborg age works differently..." The dark cyborg said.

(1 week later)

Hailstones came out to say hi the balls of ice laughed crudely.

(In the castle Time 20:30)

"We still don't know what happened with the lighting it almost got us something tells me some defender is tampering with the lighting and that is the birds." Gildar sighed.

Some birds from around the world had weather jobs to do sometimes birds from other places would often fly to other nations to help out or have a chat and see what's gone on in the past.

"Well we need to find out now this weather is flooding the place and there is still no power." Ballista sighed sadly.

"If Knightriss was still alive everything would be OK." Skabb stated.

"What's it with you and Knightriss it seems that you loved her meaning you have had a crush on her." Croc slyly grined.

"Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh." the other female defenders teased, making the barbarian feel awkwardly embarrassed.

(In the cell)

The quartet decided to got to bed abit early.

"Tinky can't sleep." Tink pouted.

"Why?" Kookaburra asked.

"Cold." Tink replied shivering.

"Ya can sleep in my bed if ya want." Strong arm said, as he finished making his nest then got out.

"Tinkor ain't a bird Nails." Power sighed, rolling his eyes.

"House he is freezing cold he is little as well." Strongarm huffed, picking Tink up with a levitation spell put the inventor into the nest, tucked him in then ruffled is hair.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz." Tinkor immediately fell asleep.


End file.
